


High On Believin’ (Or, Well, Just Killing)

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [61]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Character Study, Crack, Crossdressing, Daddy Issues, Dark, Dark Comedy, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Issues, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fucked Up, Funny, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Humor, Killing, M/M, Mental Instability, Mercenaries, Mommy Issues, Murder, Music, Psychoanalysis, Rage, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool being cheerfully disturbed. Or is it disturbingly cheerful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High On Believin’ (Or, Well, Just Killing)

* * *

 

01\. **Eminem** \- So Bad // 02. **Rage Against The Machine** \- Pistol Grip Pump // 03. **Insane Clown Posse** \- If I Was A Serial Killer // 04. **Everclear** \- Father Of Mine // 05. **The Rocky Horror Picture Show** \- Sweet Transvestite // 06. **Beastie Boys** \- Sure Shot // 07. **Justin Timberlake & The Lonely Island** \- Motherlover // 08. **The Bloodhound Gang** \- I Hope You Die // 09. **Flight Of The Conchords** \- Mutha’uckas // 10. **The Prodigy** \- Spitfire // 11. **Puddle Of Mudd** \- Psycho // 12. **Electric Six** \- Gay Bar // 13. **Screamin’ Jay Hawkins** \- I Shot The Sheriff // 14. **Childish Gambino** \- You See Me // 15. **Persiana Jones** \- Hooked On A Feeling // 16. **They Might Be Giants** \- Boss Of Me // 17. **Aerosmith** \- Dude (Looks Like A Lady) // 18. **Alice Cooper** \- No More Mr. Nice Guy // 19. **Weird Al Yankovic** \- Canadian Idiot // 20. **LL Cool J** \- Ain’t Nobody // 21. **The Offspring** \- Pretty Fly (For A White Guy) // 22. **The Prodigy** \- Poison // 23. **NOFX** \- I Am An Alcoholic // 24. **Pain** \- Shut Your Mouth // 25. **Electric Six** \- Danger! High Voltage // 26. **Steel Panther** \- Hell’s On Fire // 27. **Flight Of The Conchords** \- Too Many Dicks (On The Dance Floor) // 28. **The Texas Drag Queen Massacre** \- Over Spilt Blood // 29. **Xscape** \- Who’s That Man // 30. **Saliva** \- Ladies And Gentlemen

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/high-on-believin-or-well-just-killing))**

 

* * *


End file.
